


Spite Fic No. 1

by j_gabrielle



Series: Spite Series [1]
Category: Aquaman (2018)
Genre: Established Relationship, How many other ways can I say that a fic contains brothers banging, Incest, M/M, Sibling Incest, This fic has incest, brother incest, short fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 13:31:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17183924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/j_gabrielle/pseuds/j_gabrielle
Summary: "Oh, no." Orm scowls. "No, whatever it is you want, no. No."Arthur crawls closer to to him, pinning Orm down to the bed by the wrists. Commanding attention of his every senses. "I haven't even asked."





	Spite Fic No. 1

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated to the Anon(s) who took the time to comment on some of my previous Arthur x Orm fics just to tell me that they don't support the shipping of them even after I've tagged them accordingly with the 'Incest' tag. Well, aren't you precious, you weird, illiterate twat.
> 
> Just in case anyone did not OR could not OR will not read the tags, this fic has **tw: INCEST**

"Oh, no." Orm scowls. "No, whatever it is you want, no. No."

Arthur crawls closer to to him, pinning Orm down to the bed by the wrists. Commanding attention of his every senses. "I haven't even asked."

"You do not need to, brother mine." Orm replies. The sunlight ripples through the pale gold of his hair. Looking to his hands, he twists them in Arthur's hold experimentally. Oh, he can get out of Arthur's grasp any time he wants, and his beloved knows that. This is not about control. It never is.

Orm relaxes, looking up from under his lashes in a tease of surrender. And this time, Arthur shakes his head. Golden eyes alight with mirth as he pushes Orm's arms higher above his head. 

"I hate it when you look at me like that." He murmurs. Licking his lips, his gaze flickers over Orm's face, down the line of his neck and to the pale skin of his chest that is bared by the low collar of his shirt.

"And why is that?" 

"Makes me want to agree to anything you ask of me." Arthur slides his hands over Orm's palms, lacing their fingers together. A flick of his head has his hair tossed over a shoulder.

"Even if I asked for you to forget about the soirée tonight and just lie in bed with me?"

"Tempting." Arthur smiles.

"I will make it worth your while." Orm whispers. Slowly, he hooks one leg over his King's hip. "I will make it very much worth your while."

Arthur lets go of a hand to pull Orm up into his lap as he sits back on his haunches. He kisses him sweetly once, and then twice. "You'll be the death of me, baby brother."

"Yes." Orm replies. "But you'll love me all the same." 

**Author's Note:**

> I have never, will never, allow any reposting or translations of my works without my permission. All of my works will and shall only be hosted on my personal accounts on AO3 (j_gabrielle), Dreamwidth (j_gabrielle) and Tumblr (randomingoftherandomness, hardheartshere).
> 
> For those who say that I never said anything, it is clearly stated on my AO3 profile bio.
> 
> I do not have a Twitter account. 
> 
> I do not have a Wattpad account. 
> 
> **Please Do Not Repost My Fics**


End file.
